


Pure Energy

by LovesWifi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Running partners Wallynette
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Wally West
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Pure Energy

She just moved to a new city and wanted to get used to the new city. She started jogging every day in the early morning to keep in shape and get familiar with the city. She ran through a park and nodded at ginger running her way. He nods back.

It became a daily thing until one day it was raining and he wasn’t there. She sighs taking a seat on a nearby bench.

“You ok bluebell?” Someone asks, she looks up and sees the ginger.

“Yeah, I’m fine ginge,” Marinette says, scootching over for him t take a seat.

“Ginge?”

“You’re a ginger and I don’t know your name,” Marinette shrugs.

“My name is Wally, what’s yours?”

“I don’t know, I kind of like Bluebell,” Marinette smirks.

“How about we race and if I win, I get your name,” Wally smirks, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. She blushes.

“And if I win, we go on a date?”

“Dang now I can’t lose,” Wally sighs.

They stand up and go to the path. “Ok you see that tree, we’ll race till there,” She says, pointing at the tree.

The run and no surprise Wally won. “Dang, how are you so fast?”

“I have caffeine running through my veins. PURE ENERGY,” he answers, quickly.

“So a deal is a deal, my name is Marinette,” She smiles.

“Beautiful, I’ll take you up on the offer for a date,” Wally smirks.

“I’m gonna take a shower and meet you back here for nine?”

“Can’t wait, Bluebell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo again this part of my tumblr prompts


End file.
